


Your Mess Is Mine

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Isabelle volunteers to bake cookies Simon fears the worst but offers to help anyway. After all, that's what boyfriends are for - and it's just cookies, how bad could it go?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Your Mess Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: baking date. A and B bake something together, and there's flour everywhere, and the icing is somehow on the ceiling, and all they do is bake.

“Why,” Simon says, doing his best to keep his voice level. “Would you volunteer to bake?” 

He’s doing his best to not sound too judgmental. 

He’s also looking at Isabelle like she’s lost her mind. 

“It’ll be fine! It’s just some cookies, how bad can it be?” Izzy says, flashing him a brilliant smile that is almost charming and confident enough, in true Isabelle Lightwood fashion, to disarm him into thinking that it _might_ not be _that_ bad. 

Then he remembers every other thing she’s ever tried to cook him and, for once in his life, practicality wins out. 

“Babe,” he starts slowly, wondering if there’s any safe way to say this without sounding condescending. “You know that under any other circumstance I’d believe you can do anything you set your mind to…” Simon pauses, his words trailing off as he tries very, very hard to think of a way to talk her out of this that won’t land him sleeping on the sofa of his own apartment tonight. 

“What I mean to say, is…” Simon tries again, but nope, he has nothing. 

“Okay, honestly? I didn’t have a choice. Jace, Alec, and Magnus all took like, _actual cooking things_ , the meal and the hors d'oeuvres, and all of the fancy drinks. Dessert is all that’s left, and honestly, cookies are the _least_ I can do with that, right? Please tell me if you can think of something easier,” Izzy practically begs. 

Simon cannot. “You know if you asked Magnus, I’m sure he’d-” 

“No! Clary’s my best friend here and I’m going to be useful and bake cookies for her baby shower, dammit!” It’s obvious that it means a lot to her to make something herself. In fact, the call that Simon will get about an hour later from Alec begging him to talk her out of it and let him and Magnus take care of all the catering will only attest to the fact that no one forced this on her. 

Simon knows when he’s fighting a losing battle. 

“I’ll see if Becky has any good recipes from Bubbie Helen,” Simon offers, and Isabelle’s frustration melts from her face, replaced by a relieved smile. 

“Thanks, Simon,” she says, giving him a kiss. “It’ll be fun! If you want to help we can even make it a date night, like those couples cooking classes! Between the two of us this will be _totally fine_.” 

Simon refrains from reminding her that she is a terrible cook and he can’t even eat human food, and instead just nods and says, “Right. Totally fine.” 

\---

Things are not totally fine. In fact, on a scale of ‘Really Great!’ to ‘Catastrophic Disaster!’, where ‘Totally Fine!’ would fall at about the halfway mark, Simon is wondering if he should re-write his mental scale to include things _under_ ‘Catastrophic Disaster!’. 

Isabelle has a smear of raw egg on her bare foot... which is only bare because she previously got egg on her leather boots and immediately took them off so she wouldn’t accidentally ruin them. There was a slight mishap with the speed of the mixer and there’s a significant amount of flour on both of their shirts, faces, and in their hair. 

And then, in a culinary feat that might be impressive under other circumstances, Simon watches as Isabelle dips a knife into the icing bowl, and flings it back up with a ‘flick’ of momentum that sends a glob of icing all the way to the ceiling, where it sticks before slowly starting to drip back down. 

Simon can’t help it - he laughs. He’s tried to keep a relatively neutral demeanor until now but this is the breaking point, and once he starts laughing he can’t stop, to the point where Isabelle, who tenses and frowns for a second, ends up laughing, too.

“I think we got more ingredients on us than in the batter,” Simon says through his laughter. 

“I’m so sorry, Si. I really didn’t think it’d be this awful-” Isabelle starts to apologize, but Simon shakes his head. 

“It wasn’t. I mean, the cookies might be, but I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun in the kitchen,” Simon admits. “And any time spent with you is far from awful.” 

Isabelle’s expression softens. “That was _smooth_ , Mr. Lewis,” she says accusingly. “When did you get so smooth?” 

“I’m full of surprises,” Simon says, with an overly exaggerated eyebrow-waggle that has Isabelle covering her mouth with her hand to hide a snort of laughter. 

Just then, the icing they both forgot about for a moment too long slipped from the ceiling and directly onto Isabelle’s head. She freezes, closing her eyes and grimacing at the realization of what just happened. 

“Do any of those surprises happen to be some clean towels?” she asks hopefully. 

“I think we’re beyond the help of towels,” Simon points out. “I believe showers are in order… or just one shower,” Simon suggests. “You know, so I can help you get that icing out of your hair.” 

Izzy levels him with a slightly exasperated eye-roll, but also smiles and doesn’t say no to the idea. What she does say is, “But what am I going to do about the cookies?” 

Simon hesitates, weighing the two ways his next statement could go, and says slowly, “What would you say if, hypothetically, I told you I already called an order ahead at the bakery a few blocks over?” 

He’s worried she might be upset that he didn’t have faith in her ability to pull off a few batches of cookies when it’s less lack of belief and more… belief in erring on the side of realistic caution. 

Thankfully, Izzy doesn’t look mad - she looks relieved. 

“I’d say you’re a lifesaver,” Izzy admits, and her eased expression sharpens slightly as the corners of her lips curl up. “And that you seem to have bought us enough time for that shower.” 

There’s a playful lilt to her voice that, all other implications aside, Simon’s just glad to hear replace her previous disappointment and worry. 

They get carried away and take longer than they should, and have to rush getting ready and to the bakery, but neither of them seems to mind, laughing and teasing the whole time. They might be messes - this time a bit more literally than usual - but at least they’re messes _together_. 

And when they show up to the party half an hour late, hair still damp and carrying trays of bakery cookies, no one says a word. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
